Brother's
by spootycup
Summary: Leo's Taken by the Elite Guards and his BROTHER's have to save him
1. Default Chapter

Well People I am back. I thank you all for everything you said about my 1st story and I do hope you like this one. Now, I have not done much with it. I am just starting it so it could be awhile until I come up with stuff. SO DON"T YELL at ME. I am new at this and need time. This story takes place after Tales of Leo. REMEMBER THE TURTLES ARE NOT MINE (EVEN IF I WOULD LOVE IT IF THEY WERE). Now with out further ado....

**BROTHER'S **

_Anyway you looked at it I was most likely a dead Turtle. Foot all around, but I could take them easily, it was the Shredder's Elite Guard that worried me. They defeated me before, what was to stop them from defeating me again? Oh wait, I remember little things I like to call my BROTHER'S._

"Hold until they attack." I said

"We always wait Leo, you don't have to remind us." Said Raph.

"We want the one in blue alive." Said one of the Elite Guards.

"Did you know they could talk?" I asked Raph.

"Not a clue, but now that I do I don't like what they have to say." Said Raph as he twirled his sai.

"If you want Leo, you have to go through all three of us." Said Raph.

"Yeah!" said Mikey and Donnie together.

"It's a shame that the Shredder makes you guys do his dirty work for him. I guess we are going to have to teach you a lesson. You mess with one of us you mess with us all. I have been dying to get my hands on you guys for the last time we met. We have unfinished business." Said Raph.

_As Raph finished his little speech the foot attacked. There were at least 50 foot and the Elite. Each turtle got surrounded. They began fighting as if their lives depended on it. And it did. Donnie was holding his own using his bo to the best of its ability. Raph was having fun taking on 3 at a time and knocking them down with no problem. Mikey was saying Cowabunga way too much that Raph told him to **"Shut it." **Leo was doing ok too, but he was being lead away from his brothers and then the Elite came upon him. He remembered the past and how he failed. He could not do this again. He would beat them. This time he had help, but where was his help? He took a look around and found all his brothers in battle but they were ok. He then turned and found a fist in his face. He went down, but got up quickly. They would not surprise him again. He started his attack._

_The Elite were ruthless, but he dodged and attacked as much as he could. He realized they were trying to tire him out. He was tired but he would not fail. His brother's will be here soon and help him. He just had to last a little longer. As he was thinking this the Elite attacked in force all at once. He tried his best to hold them back. He jumped out of the way of the sword, then again and again. But, he couldn't keep it up. The sword caught him across his plastron. It hurt bad, but his brother's were coming he had to keep away, they would not take him. Raph was wrapping up his foot soldiers and looked around. He found Donnie doing ok, Mikey also, but were was Leo? He looked across the building and found Leo battling the Elite. _"Oh God," Raph Thought "Not again." _Raph ran to help his brother who was now down on the ground with the Elite above him. _Raph roared "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" _The Elite glanced up and 2 Elite went to detain the turtle so the other two could take Leo, and they did just that. The other 2 Elite vanished with Leo and the remaining two attacked Raph. _


	2. The Beating of the Guards

"Stupid Elite, I am going to beat the shell out of you. You better tell me where you took my brother or so help me." Raph said as he attacked the Elite. _Mikey and Donnie were finishing up on their foot ninjas and looked towards Raph. _

"Donnie, where's Leo?" asked Mikey.

"I have no idea. But we can't think about that now. We have to help Raph." Said Donnie _as he rushed over to Raph. Mikey decided that he should look for Leo; those two can handle the Elite. _

"Leo, where are you? LEO!!!" _Mikey screamed and looked around the building he then looked towards the street not wanted to believe that it was possible that he fell, but thank God he didn't see Leo anywhere. Mikey then looked over to see how Donnie and Raph were doing. Donnie had his Elite Guard down and Raph was pounding his Guard. Donnie was trying to pull Raph off. Nothing was working so, Donnie decided to try something that Leo did._

"RAPHAEL THAT IS ENOUGH!!" said Donnie in an authoritive voice. _That stopped Raph in his tracks. Mikey came over and joined them, to see what was going on. _

"Don't you yell at me Donatello, you are NOT Leo." Said Raph as he got off the Guard.

"No, I'm not. Do you know were Leo is?" asked Donnie.

"These pukes took him somewhere. I am going to beat the living shell out of them until they tell me where they took him." Said Raph

"Beating them to unconsciousness is not going to help. You want them to be able to talk. So, since yours is not able to, lets use mine." Said Donnie Matter-a-factly.

"Fine, but hurry. I don't want them too far ahead of us. What if they bring him to the Shredder? Leo was being beating pretty badly. I just well.. just hurry." Said Raph impatiently.

All three turtles walked to the Elite Guard that Donnie took down. He was starting to come too (lucky them huh?). Raph walked up to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Talk you piece of dog meat. Where did you take Leonardo and why?" said Raph roughly.

"I will not tell you a thing. You will be without your leader shortly. You will be weak and we will once again rule this city." Said the Elite.

"I am going to ask you one more time and then I am going to get mean. You tell me where Leo is or so help me you will wish you never heard of the Shredder." Said Raph.

"Your threats mean nothing. You will all die, but for right now we only need one of you." Said the Elite. _And before Raph could strike the Elite Guard he vanished along with the one Raph beat._

"NO!!" said Raph "Donnie what are we going to do? You have to come up with a plan. Where do you think they took Leo?"

"Raph, just give me a minuet. I think they took him to Shredders building. That is the only thing that would make sense. Lets go back to the lair, we can talk to Splinter and decide what to do then." Said Donnie.

"No, we have to get him now. What if the Shredder kills him before we get to him? We have to get him away and now." Said Raph

"Raph, if we just run in there without a plan we are history and Leo will have no one to help him anyway. No we need a plan. I don't think shredder will kill him right away. Now, the more we argue the later it gets. Lets talk to Splinter." Said Donnie.

_Mikey who was quiet through out the whole thing finally spoke up._

"Raph, how bad was Leo hurt before he was taking?" asked Mikey

"I don't know I couldn't see him, but they were beating on him badly." Said Raph.

"Maybe we should go and get him then Donnie. Remember how they beat him before, he was lucky to survive." Said Mikey fearfully.

"NO, you both will listen to me. I am right and Leo would do the same thing if it were one of us. We need a plan, so we can all come out of this. Now stop arguing with me and move." Said Donnie _as he pushed his two brothers to the end of the rooftop. Donnie hoped this is what Leo would do and he hoped for Leo's sake that he was ok._


	3. Imprisonment

Gemdrive2000 and Lioness-Goddess - Thanks for the reviews. I am very very grateful to those who write. Thanks a bunch (and you guys keep writing your stories).

__

_God where were his brothers? For that matter where am I? This is not good. I have to sit up and get a look at my surroundings. Did the Elite get me like they said they would? Are my brothers ok? God it hurts to think. He tried to stand but something was keeping him down. He was chained to the ground._ "WHAT THE SHELL, NO!!" "DONNIE, MIKEY, RAPH!!!" Leo screamed for his brothers. _He needed to know they were ok. Where they chained down like him? Where they hurt, even worse dead? He had to stop and think. Going nuts won't help. He calmed his breathing and concentrated. He felt his brothers; they were alive, but not near. Well at least they got away, thank goodness. Now Leo just hoped that they wouldn't do anything stupid like rush into where ever he was and try to save him. That would be something Raph would do._

"You're awake freak? GOOD!" said a familiar voice.

"Hun. Typical Shredder still can't face me. Too scared?" said Leo. Hun came into the room and backhanded Leo across the face.

"You stupid, freak. My master will tare you to shreds. You will die a very painful death. If I had things my way you and your abominations would be gone now. But, I must listen to My Master." Said Hun. _He undid the chains and this was what Leo was waiting for. He punched Hun in the face and turned to flee. He didn't make it any further then a step before a powerful force grabbed Leo by the back of the neck and pulled him backwards._

"Do you think in your pathetic condition you could take me down with one punch? You are a fool. Said Hun. _He squeezed Leo's neck until Leo thought he would pass out. Leo struggled to get free but no matter what the hold on his neck only tightened until Leo just stopped struggling all together._ "That's better you freak, you will learn obedience and you will take punishment." Said Hun as he walked out the cell door and into the Shredder's room.

"I see the turtle is awake. I am very shocked that you were not killed. I am also very grateful, this means that you are indeed a worthy appoint in my game. I would ask you again to join me and become my new right hand man or should I say turtle. You could go really far with the foot." Said the Shredder.

"I refused once, Leo said with what little breath he had since Hun was still holding his neck, "why would I say yes now?" asked Leo.

"Because turtle if you do not your brothers and Master will be killed as we speak." Said Shredder.

"You don't know where they are. You can not possibly know." Said Leo quickly.

"My foot tech ninja are very silent and very deadly. I will prove this to you and we will see what your decision is then. Please turn towards the screen." Said Shredder. _Leo turned and what he saw shocked the shell out of him. This can't be he thought..._

What did Leo see? Tune in to find out. Same turtle time same turtle channel.


	4. Home but Missing One

CLIFF HANGERS???? I figure that if all the authors I read can do this why not myself. You all get to have your fun by making me wait, so I made you wait. And guess what as you read this you will realize you will still be waiting. _I am sooo evil. _No the real reason is I don't have any of this written down, it is all being made up as you read, so I have brain blocks every now and then. Enjoy what I have so far....

_**The Lair...**_

"Ok Brainiack, what is the plan? Asked Raph annoyed. _As they walked through the lair. _

"Well first I am going to talk to Master Splinter, see what he says." Said Donnie calmly.

"How can you be so calm? They have Leo he was in bad shape. What the shell is your problem?" asked Raph roughly.

"How is being angry and yelling and rushing into death going to help us Raph? It isn't. I am worried about Leo just as much if not more as you are. But rushing into things is not going to help him. We need a plan and a good one so we can save Leo and keep ourselves alive." Said Donnie matter-a-factly.

"But, what if Leo is dead?" asked Mikey in a frightened voice.

"Hey, ain't dead and don't think like that Shell for Brains. We would know if they killed Leo and I know they didn't." said Raph _as he kicked and punched the punching bag they had hanging in the main part of the lair._

"I hope not, I just thought someone should voice it. If anyone can get away from Shredder its Leo." Said Mikey with conviction.

"Geez, Mikey I never thought you were so smart." Said Raph. "Go get Splinter Donnie, then we can get Leo and get back to the lair in time to watch TV."

"You do not need to get me my sons I am here. Now what exactly has happened to Leonardo?" asked Splinter. _Splinter walked over to his three sons sat in his chair and waited for an answer. He knew something happened to one of his sons he felt his sons pain, but he did not know which son was hurt. Now, that he knew he was worried. _

"Sensei, we were attacked by the foot and the Elite. The Elite spoke and said they wanted Leo. They took him; I believe they are holding Leo at Shredder's fortress. We thought you might be able to come up with a plan to help us save him." Said Donnie.

"This is a grave situation my son. We must think this through. I believe we should meditate on the situation it will come to us then." Said Splinter as he started to stand.

"NO WAY SENSEI!!" said Raph. "We can not just sit back and HOPE that meditating will let us find a way to get to Leo. We need action and a plan and now. We don't know what they are doing to him and I want to bring him back to us fast." Said Raph. _Splinter knew that his son was worried about his brother, since the last encounter with the foot and the Elite that ended badly for Leonardo, Raphael had made it his responsibility to look out for his older brother. But, still no son of his talked to him like that, and Splinter wacked Raphael on the head with his stick. _

"**OW!!"**exclaimed Raph. "Sensei, I'm sorry but this is not the time to meditate Donnie has to come up with a plan and we have to save Leo now. I really believe if we don't act soon, something really bad is going to happen, and I don't get these feelings often."

"I understand your concern for your brother, my son, but we can not rush into things. I do not need any of you hurt too. Donatello, do you have any plans in mind?" asked Splinter.

"I don't know Sensei, that place is probably like a maze and the security I'm sure is the best. I don't know how we will get to Leo." Said Donnie sadly.

"APRIL!!!" said Mikey excitedly. "She used to work for Stockman, who works for Shredder, she has to know the layout of the building."

"I hate to say this but Mikey is right. She can help us, and with her help, we might just be able to save Loe and get ourselves out of there alive. Mikey YOUR BRILLIANT!!" said Donnie as he went to call April.

"What is this world coming to?" aske Raph "My brother the Dunderhead a smart turtle. I hope I am dreaming."

"NAH, Raph I am just that good." said Mikey as he sat down to watch T.V.

"What are you doing. You should not be watching T.V. now, get in the dojo we are practicing. If we have to go up against Shredder and his forces we need to be ready for anything." said Raph _as he grabbed Mikey by the back of his bandanna and pulled him towards the Dojo. _

"Aw, but Raph my favorite show is coming on and we can't do anything anyway until April gets here, stop being like Leo and let m watch T.V." said Mikey as he tried to get away from his brother.

"Move it dunderhead." said Raph and they both disappeared into the Dojo.

"KIDS!!" said Master Splinter as he slipped quietly into his room to meditate and try to contact his son.

OK KIDDIES THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 4. I kept my part of the bargin and wrote some more. And I am starting Chapter 5 next. You will hopefully have it by Monday possilbly tonight if I can think fast. Thanks to all and Darktiger2 please continue to write your stories.


	5. Real or Illusion

Ok well here will be chapter 5 it is going to be a Leo chapter so all you Leo fans should be happy. Remember the Turtles are not mine. Thanks again to all that reviewed. I loved them all and am so happy people like my story. ENJOY!!! Oh and what we see with our eyes is not often what is real....

_**Shredder's Fortress...**_

_Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. This could not be real. The Shredder was playing tricks on him. On the screen Leo saw his brothers in a room. The Elite Guards were beating the SHELL out of them. Raph was being his typical self-trying to beat the Shell out of the Elites, but he was not succeeding, the Elite were beating them all to a pulp. _

Stop, Please." Leo said. _The beatings continued. _

_Then the Shredder called over the COM. _"ENOUGH!"

_The Elite stopped and backed away. Leo's brothers lay bleeding and broken on the floor. He did not know if they were alive. _

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here? I should be with my brothers, bleeding and dying. I don't understand." said Leo as he faced Shredder.

"You will in time. If you want your brothers to live you will do as I say. I will get then some help and I will let you see them as soon as I get some promises on your honor." said the Shredder.

"How can I trust you? How can I believe this? You have lied to me before you have attacked me and left me for dead. Why should I believe anything you say? And you said that you had my master where is he? He better be ok or I swear I will kill you." said Leo in anguish.

"Your master is being held by my Foot Tech ninja's. If you want him and your brothers to survive this day you will do as I say and you will give me your word as a ninja to do what I ask." said Shredder.

"I will never serve you. I don't believe any of this it is all-fake. You are playing tricks on me, my brothers are fine. My master is fine this is a trick." said Leo as he faced the shredder.

"I see you need a little bit of encouragement to serve Me." said Shredder. "Kill one of the turtles, Shredder called over the COM to one of his Elite, the one in the Orange Mask."

"NO! You can't, please don't." cried Leo.

"But this is not real turtle this is all fake. If you want me to stop this, join me. Become one of my top Ninja's." said Shredder.

"NO!" said Leo as he watched the screen.

_The Elite Guards advanced on Michelangelo. Mikey didn't even struggling to get out of the Elite's way he must have been too weak from the first beating. Leo was hoping that Raph or Donnie would wake up and help. This could not be real Leo thought. This had to be fake. This had to be an image a hologram like in Star Trek. One of the Elite Guards grabbed Mikey by his throut. He picked him up and snapped his neck._

"NOOOOO! MIKEYYYY_." Said Leo as he fell to his knees sobbing. "_This can't be real, this can't be real. He's not dead. He's not dead." _Leo repeated over and over again as he rocked back and forth on his knees, sobbing._

"Take him back to his chamber. We will see what he is like in an hour." Said the Shredder to Hun.

_Hun took the shocked and crying Leo back to his cell. He threw him inside and Leo lay were he was sobbing on the floor a broken turtle._


	6. The Kinda Plan

**Back at the Lair...**

_April, Donnie and after a long work out Raph and Mikey were planning Leo's escape, when they heard a crash from Master Splinter's room._

"What the Shell?" yelled Raph_ as they all hurried to Splinter's room to see what happened. Just as they were about to barge into the room Splinter came staggering out. _

"SENSEI!!" _all three turtles exclaimed._

"My sons, your brother is in grave danger. He is losing himself. His mind is in turmoil. I tried to reach him, but he is in such a state of despair that I cannot. You must go to him now. He will not survive if you do not. I do not want to put you all in danger, but if you do not get Leonardo away from the Shredder tonight, I do not think Leonardo will survive." Said Splinter in a wary voice.

"Sensei, drink the tea Mikey just made for you, and please calm down and tell us exactly what happened." Said Donnie.

"I was meditating hoping to feel something from Leonardo. I contacted him, but he did not know I was there. His mind was in turmoil like I stated. I was about to send a direct link to him, when his mind exploded with a mixture of emotions. Anger, fear, turmoil, but most of all I felt despair great great sadness. I tried to calm him to contact him, but the only thing I came back with was strong words, "_This can not be real, and he is not dead." _You must help him my sons. I do not think that Leonardo will survive the night if we do not help him." Said Splinter.

"This can't be real and he is not dead. I wonder who Leo thinks is dead?" asked Donnie.

"Who cares you heard what Sensei said he don't have a lot of time. We need you to get your plans together and lets go." Said Raph in a hurry.

"We don't really have a plan yet, Raph. April says there is so much security. She can by pass some things, but who is to say what is really in there?" said Donnie.

"I don't care. We go in with April disconnecting things as we go. We deal with whatever else is there as it comes. Now get your gear together, we are saving Leo NOW!" Said Raph.

"You must take care my sons. We do not know what the Shredder has done to Leonardo. Caution is best Raphael. I do not want to see any of you hurt, but I do want Leonardo back here as you all say "IN ONE PIECE" but you all must remember your training. Go my sons and be careful." Said Splinter.

"We will Sensei, and Leo will be with us too. Nothing will get in my way." Said Raph.

"We'll get him Sensei. Alive and hopefully well." Said Donnie.

"No problemo Sensei. Bye April keep in contact." Said Mikey

_All three turtles left the lair to start their trip to the Shredder's Fortress. No one said a word each had his own thoughts each hoping Leo was ok. This was going to be a tough one, but they knew Leo was alive and with Leo alive nothing was going to stop them from trying to save him, except maybe a big thing called Shredder..._

I love leaving people in suspense. This is what everyone else does to me so I love being Evil. More to come tomorrow. Thanks again for all your reviews.


	7. The Horror of One

TURTLES ARE NOT MINE!!!!!  
  
**_Leo's "Chambers"..._**

_Leo lay curled up in a ball on the floor crying._ This can't be real, _he thought_. This is wrong, Mikey can't die, he's Mikey. This is wrong. I couldn't save my little brother. No more of Mikey's jokes no more cooking no more Mikey. OH GOD!! Master Splinter, he will say I failed that I should have protected him. I can't face my master, but he is being held here so I have to free him and my other brothers, but no Mikey OH GOD, NO MIKEY!! _He had to face this. He failed where Mikey was concerned and he knew that he could never go back to being the leader, but he would not let the rest of his family perish at the Shredder's hand. Not if he was alive and he was. He needed a plan and he needed one fast. He sat up and realized he was still bleeding and hurt from his attack. He had to stop the bleeding and get himself balanced. When Hun came in this time, he would be ready. Hun will pay, Shredder will pay, everyone of those foot will pay._

**_The Sewer's below Shredder's Fortress..._**

"Ok Donnie, what's the plan?" asked Raph.

"Hold up a minuet. April you there?" asked Donnie (_he was wearing one of those portable phone head thingies)._

"Right here Donnie." Said April.

"Ok, do you have the schematics of the building?" asked Donnie

"Yep hooked up and ready for you." Said April. "Good, we're near the building. Disable any alarms for the bottom floor." Said Donnie.  
  
"Ok, got it, good luck." Said April 

"Ok, we are ready to go Raph." Said Donnie.

"Ok be prepared for anything. Now, when you and April were looking at the plans did you happen to notice were Shredder would keep the prisoners?" asked Raph.

"We figured most likely on the 8th level near Shredder's Chambers." Said Donnie.

_They all started climbing up to the surface. Each had their own worries. Mikey was worried that Leo was really hurt and would not survive. Donnie was worried about security, and Raph was worried about-facing all the foot plus the Shredder. Not one of them voiced their concerns, instead they all climbed ready to get their brother to safety._

_"_Ok, be careful. As soon as we get into the fortress we split up, the quicker we find Leo the better. If anyone runs into trouble we call out. No one is to face the Shredder if possible, we go in get Leo get out." Said Donnie.

"Who died and made you leader." Said Raph as he winced. "I didn't mean that."

"Geez Raph, that was bad. Master Splinter said he was alive. He has to be." Said Mikey.

"Raph, I am serious. Don't face the Shredder if you can help it. We need to do this quietly, and quickly. We don't need you hurt along with whatever is wrong with Leo." Said Donnie.

"Look, all I want to do is find Leo and get out. I know we are not ready to face the Shredder; it was amazing that Leo even decided to come back here so soon. All I want is Leo back. Really Donnie, that's it." Said Raph as he hopped out of the Sewer. Each turtle followed Raph to the ally besides the Fortress.

"Ok, Braineack. Do your stuff." Said Raph.

**Leo's Chambers...**

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I let you down and I will never forgive myself for it. But, I won't let anyone else die because of me. I will join you soon my brother. You will never be alone." Leo said _this to the air and slowly got his strength back. He wrapped up his wounds and tried to calm his nerves. He had to make sure his strength had returned or this would never work_. "Please help me Mikey. I need to get everyone out and I need your strength. God I know I should not ask this of you since I screwed up so bad, but I need help and with everyone captured I just I need help please Mikey?" _Leo pleaded. Leo didn't feel Mikey with him he felt nothing but emptiness. He had to get strength he had to be able to get passed Hun, get some weapons and get his brothers and his master out. He figured since he didn't feel Mikey with him that he was on his own. So, he began to meditate. If the Shredder gave him some time he could heal a little and regain some of his strength, it all depended on Shredder's timing._

"Rise and Shine you freak." Said Hun.

"Well that wasn't long." Said Leo to himself.

"My Master wishes to see you now." Said Hun as he stepped into the room. He was about to pick up Leo when Leo attacked. He had the strength he had it because he would NOT fail his family again. Leo attacked Hun with everything he had, punches, kicks; he managed to get Hun down and ran out the door. He locked it behind him and knew that there was NO WAY Hun was getting out.

"Well this is a start. Now to find some weapons and where they are keeping my brothers and Sensei." Said Leo to himself.

Ok I guess that is a good chapter. I loved the Reviews as always, and I am trying to come up with some more to the story. Hopefully, today if not tomorrow. BYE!!!!


	8. The Rescue?

TURTLES ARE NOT MINE!!!!

**_Shredder's Fortress..._**

"Ok, finally found weapons, took out some guards, kind of tired already, not a good sign. Need to find my brothers. It will take me forever to go room to room. I need to have something that will help me." Said Leo to himself.

_Just as he was going down a hall an alarm sounded._

"Well now I am going to have the whole foot clan after me, I have to think were would I keep them? Close enough to check on them, secured area. Same floor maybe next corridor." Leo said.

_Leo ran down the hall peaked around the corner and saw 7 foot soldiers_. "Great." He thought. _Leo ran down the hall surprised the foot and began a series of kicks, punches, attacks and had all the soldiers down. He was breathing really hard. It was too much for his sore and injured body to take, but he was not going to lose any more of his family._

_He started looking through all the doors trying to see if he could find them. He couldn't call out and he had to make sure there were no foot near him. He then saw them. On the floor, he ran at the door, but it wouldn't budge._

"RAPH, DONNIE!! Wake up help me get you out of there. Guys please." Leo pleaded.

_He continued to beat the door and it would not budge._

**_Meanwhile in another part of the fortress..._**

"Stupid foot, what is with the alarm, they could not of known we got in. Hey guys any luck?" asked Raph.

"Nothing so far." Said Donnie

"Nada." Said Mikey. 

"Ok, well I am going up to the next floor. Be careful that stupid alarm has ninja's all around, I already had to beat at least 15." Said Raph _as he moved to the stairs to go to Level 8._

"Tell me about it, I had to knock out at least 10 myself." Said Donnie.

"Me too." Said Mikey _as they heard him fighting off more soldiers._

_Raph slipped into the stairwell looking for any signs of movement. He didn't see anything and ran up the stars 3 at a time. He had to find Leo. He silently went up to the door for Level 8. He creaked it open. _"Damn." He whispered. _5-foot tech ninja were standing by the door guarding the door. _"Ok, I can do this. Be one with the shadows. Yeah right." Said Raph. _He ran out of the door full speed and beat all the foot techs in no time at all. _"I can't wait to tell Leo this one." Said Raph. _He ran down the hall and stopped short. There beating on the door "On the OUTSIDE" was Leo. He was crying and yelling for Raph and Donnie. _"LEO!" shouted Raph. _Leo didn't hear, he continued to beat on the door. Raph ran up to Leo and touched his shoulder. Leo thinking it was an attack spun around and punched Raph in the Face. _

"Geez, Leo what the shell are you doing!" said Raph_ with his hand to his beak_.

"Raph, how did you.. Where's Donnie? Is he ok? You were just in there? God I am soo sorry I hit you." Said Leo _as he rushed over to Raph and gave him a bone-crushing hug. _

"Ah, Leo I'm glad to see ya too, but if we don't get out of here we'll have the whole foot on us." Said Raph _as he untangled himself from Leo. _"Guys, I found him lets get going, head for the exits and we'll meet you at the lair."

"Raph, Master Splinter, we have to." Said Leo.

"He's Fine, Leo. Worried about you, but other then that he's his normal Master self." Said Raph.

"I don't understand you're ok. No pain, Donnie's ok? You guys are not mad at me or something?" asked Leo _on the verge of tears again._

"Leo, everything is fine. We have to get you home so Donnie can take a look at your wounds, but first we have to get out of here." Said Raph _as at least 20 foot were blocking their exit to the stairwell._

"You think you can manage a little foot action Leo?" asked Raph as he twirled his Sais.

"Try to keep up." Said Leo _as he prepared himself for attack._

Ok people I know it is short but I think this is a good place to stop. I have some good ideas for the next chapter. I can't wait; I hope you guys are as excited as I am. And remember Leo is so torn up with Mikey dying, that he really isn't thinking clear about how Raph got out all he cares about is that he lives.


	9. The Escape

Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know how many more chapters maybe 2 possible 3 it depends. REMEMBER TURTLES NOT MINE!!!!

_**The Fortress...**_

_Leo and Raph prepared for the attack. Each side waiting to see who would make the first move_.

"So, what do we do fearless leader?" asked Raph as he watched the foot.

"Well, usually they are attacking by now. I wonder what they are waiting for?" asked Leo.

"They are waiting for me you mutant freaks." Said a Voice behind them.

"OH SHELL." Said Raph.

Leo turned around and saw Hun standing besides the Shredder

"You should have taken my offer. Now you will die along with your brother." Said Shredder. "Foot Ninja ATTACK!"

_All at once Leo and Raph were surrounded. Each turtle took out as many as they could, but they kept coming. Hun came in and started attacking Leo. Leo still weak from his wounds couldn't defend himself and went down. Raph was doing fine and looked over to see Hun pick Leo up by his throat._ "OH NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Raph _as he ran and attacked Hun from behind. Hun dropped Leo and Leo lay on the ground_. "Get up Leo, I need your help here." Said Raph

_Leo was in pain, his ribs hurt everything hurt. But Raph was right. He had to get up. Losing one brother is bad enough, but losing two was NOT allowed. Leo found what little strength he had and cleared a way to the stairs._

"This train is leaving Raph." Said Leo as _he exited through the stairwell_.

"Right behind you." Said Raph as _he kicked a foot ninja aside_.

_Shredder started running for Raph, but Raph ran faster to the door and slammed it shut, then blocked it with his sai. It wouldn't hold long, but maybe just enough to get them out of there. Leo and Raph ran down the stairs and out to the first floor. There were foot ninja all around there. Leo couldn't take much more, but he couldn't let another brother die. He had to get Raph out of here. Even if he died in the process. Leo decided he had no choice he took all the strength he possessed and attacked the ninja full force._

_Raph couldn't believe that Leo had that much energy left, but his brother would never out do him so he decided to attack just like Leo. Before either of them knew it all the foot were down. Leo looked on the verge of collapse._

"Come on bro we are so out of here." Said Raph _as he ran over to Leo and put his arms around his shell and lead him to the door._

"STOP!!" said a voice.

_Raph did not turn around he just started to run to the door. There was no way that he or Leo could take on the Shredder. The Shredder began to run as well and was almost upon them when Raph heard_ "COWABUNGA!!!" _Raph couldn't believe it Mikey didn't get out of the building yet. Mikey attacked the Shredder as Raph left the building to get Leo outside. By this time Leo was almost on conscious and didn't even hear Mikey._

"You take it easy Leo, I am going to leave you here for a bit. I will be right back." Raph said. _Raph then ran back into the building to help Mikey with Shredder. Leo was propped up against the wall of the building half awake half unconscious. What was he going to do? He knew he was supposed to do something. He couldn't think, where was he what happened. Raph was with him where was Raph? God it hurt. Leo tried to stand up but he was too dizzy and fell back down. He tried to clear his head and do it again, when he heard some feet stomping his way_. "Aw, shell." Leo thought. _He tried to rise again, but couldn't and his vision kept going black. Just when the person was on him and he thought he was a dead turtle, the person spoke._

"Geez, Leo you look a mess. Let's get you to the lair." Said Donnie.

"Donnie? Is at you?" said a confused Leo.

"Yeah bro its me. We'll get you cleaned up and back around in no time. Can you stand?" asked Donnie_ as he bent down to examine Leo._

"Donnie, you got to help Raph, he is somewhere I think, I was supposed to help him, but like Mikey I didn't, you have to help him for me please." Said Leo _as he desperately tried to reach out and grab Donnie's shoulder. Leo couldn't see and totally missed touching Donnie and his hand fell to the floor._

"It's going to be fine Leo. Raph is taking care of everything. We need to get you out of here fast." Said Donnie _as he began to lift Leo to his feet. Donnie swayed under Leo's weight but managed to keep them both standing_. "Lets go Leo." _Donnie walked towards the manhole cover he, Raph, and Mikey came out of about to go down when, Leo suddenly stopped._

"Donnie, I can't go back home. What about Raph and Master Splinter?" said Leo in a panicked voice.

"Leo I told you Raph is fine, he can handle himself. We have to get you taken care of, and Master Splinter is waiting for you." Said Donnie as he again began to descend the ladder to the sewer.

"But, he's in the fortress, with the Shredder, he can't handle him alone." Said Leo _as his mind was slowly coming out of the fog, but he was still slightly confused about things._

"Leo, Mikey's with him. He will be fine. As soon as they get the opportunity they are leaving they won't face him for long." Said Donnie as he again started down the ladder.

_Oh God did Donnie not know that Mikey was dead. He was unconscious when The Elite Guards killed him, but didn't he check. What the shell was going on? Leo was too confused. Maybe he heard wrong. His head hurt so much that he wasn't sure any of this was real, for all he knew he could be back in the cell still, but instead of questioning Donnie further he let his brother lead him home, to were he can tell his Sensei his failure._

OK, I think that is a good place to end it. Next chapter we will see how Raph and Mikey are and also have Leo at home. TO BE CONTINUED. And remember people it is just for fun, it might not make sense, but just read it to enjoy it.....


	10. The Return

TURTLES ARE NOT MINE... Remember people this is just for fun, yes half this stuff is not possible but who cares it is fun to read things without complicating them... ENJOY!!!

**_The Fortress 1st Floor..._**

_They were doing well for only the two of them. Problem was that it wasn't just the Shredder they had to keep back. The foot kept coming so Raph decided it was time to make sure the foot stayed down._

"Mikey, I'm going for the weapons display over in the corner. Try to keep um back." Said Raph as_ he ran to the corner. He had to knock out some foot soldiers on the way and right before he got to the cabinet, 3 Elite Guards stood in his way._ "OH SHELL!" said Raph.

"Hey Raphy-Boy, need a hand?" asked Mikey _as he made his way over to Raph._

"Don't call me that. And yeah I need to get to that cabinet." Said Raph _as he kicked an Elite and punched another one. Mikey took it upon himself to attack all three and was doing fairly good. Raph slipped past them and went to the weapons display. He was looking for a newer weapon one that GOES BOOM!!!_ "YES!" Raph exclaimed. _Raph grabbed the grenade and looked to see how Mikey was doing. He was losing steam. So Raph got back in the fight pounding the Elite._ "Mikey we have to start making our way to the doors. We have to get out of here." Said Raph.

"But, what about Donnie?" asked Mikey _as he took a punch from one of the Elite Guards._

"I saw him leave and get to Leo. He is fine and so is Leo, but we have to leave this place with a bang." Said Raph. _Raph and Mikey made it to the doors and were just about through them when Shredder grabs Mikey from behind._

"DO YOU FREAKS, THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THIS EASILY?" asked Shredder as _he choked Mikey. Raph didn't know what to do. What would Leo do? He had an Idea..._

"Geez Shredhead didn't think you were so much of a chicken to pick on the lesser of us two. I thought you would be MAN enough to mess with the tough one." Said Raph mockingly.

"Your taunts mean nothing to me turtle. If I kill him or you it does not matter to me. With one dead you all crumble." Said Shredder. Raph had to do something quick Mikey was turning blue(?).

"Ok let him go. You can have me instead." Said Raph. _Behind his back he undid the pin to the grenade and counted. He looked at Mikey, looked at the Shredder. Took his hand from the back threw the grenade behind Shredder, grabbed Mikey and dashed out the door. The bottom Level blew up..._

**_THE LAIR..._**

_Leo was leaning really heavily on Donnie as they walked into the lair. Master Splinter walked up to them and took one look at Leo and told Donnie to take Leo to his own room, he would be there shortly. Donnie placed Leo sitting up on his bed._

"Ok, Leo your home. I am going to take off your weapons and your mask. Master Splinter and I are going to get you fixed up in no time." Said Donnie.

_Leo's hearing went in and out, but when he heard Master Splinter's name he jerked and tried to get up._

"Leo calm down, you have to lay down so we can see how much damage was done to you." Said Donnie.

"NO, I didn't mean it. I tried to stop it, but I didn't want to join. I couldn't, but I didn't kill him, please I swear on my honor I did not. I would of died instead really." Said Leo in a haze.

_Donnie noticed that Leo was burning with fever, half the cuts he had were infected and he must have been delusional, that is the only explanation Donnie could come up with for Leo's ramblings._

"Leo you have to calm down. Nobody wants you dead. I understand I'm going to help you. You will be better in no time." Said Donnie as Master Splinter came into the room.

"Is he alright my son?" asked Splinter.

"I don't know Sensei, a lot of his cuts are infected, he has a fever, shortness of breath, and he might have a busted rib. We have to get him cleaned, and bandaged up." Said Donnie. 

"I will stay with him you go get the items you need. I have brought some herbs for him as well. Donatello, were are your other brothers?" asked Splinter _as he began to administer some herb paste to Leonardo's body._

"They were fighting the Shredder. They were not going to stay to Kick His Shell, just long enough for them to escape." Said Donnie as he walked to his lab.

"Donatello, they could be hurt or in danger. You go and get help them. I will take care of Leonardo." Called Splinter.

"Sensei, I don't think you can do this on your own. Besides Raph can take care of himself and Mikey." Said Donnie _absent-mindedly as he rummaged through his lab draws to find the items he needed. **Just then the lair door burst open**!_

**"DONNIE**!!!" cried Raph

"Raph, what the shell?" said _Donnie as he ran out of the lab. Donnie saw Raph carrying a limp Mikey in his arms_. "What happened Raph?" asked Donnie. "Put him in the lab."

"The Shredder had Mikey by the throat. I had to get him away from him so I threw a grenade and grabbed Mikey. The Shredder's blades sliced him as I grabbed him. Is he going to be ok? I tried Donnie, I didn't see anyway out. Help him please!" Said Raph desperately.

"I don't think it is too serious. I think it is mostly scratches. I think when you grabbed him he must of hit his hard head. He has a nasty cut across his forehead." Said Donnie as he began cleaning up Mikey's wounds, (10 minuets later).

"So, he'll be ok? He will make it?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, I bet all the blood had you going. Head, and neck wounds do bleed a lot." Said Donnie.

"As soon as I dropped the grenade, I just grabbed and leapt out of there. I didn't think the Shredder would try to rip his throat out. I tried to land on my shell with him on top, but I didn't really pay attention. Then when I got my bearings, I saw Mikey bleeding and not moving. I ran with him all the way here. Are you sure he will be ok?" asked Raph.

"As far as I can tell it is just the head wound to worry about. I don't see him dying, but it might be a little while before he wakes up." Said Donnie, as he began walking away.

"Donnie, where the shell you going? You have to make sure Mikey is ok." Said Raph angrily.

"Raph, you do realize that I also have Leo to take care of. I did all I can for Mikey. He should be fine in a little bit. You know how hard his head is. Besides I am more concerned for Leo. He is talking incoherently and he is burning up with fever. I need to get his fever down and clean his wounds." Said Donnie

"I forgot, God what a day this has been. Do you think Leo will be ok?" asked Raph.

"I hope so Raph, I am just worried about the fever. If the penicillin doesn't work, I have to try something else, but I am hoping this will bring down the infection and the fever. I'll check in on Mikey later. The best thing for you to do Raph is get some sleep. There's nothing more you can do." Said Donnie as he walked out the door.


	11. Forgiving

Thanks for all the reviews you guys are toooo sweet to me. I appreciate all the confidence boosters. This will probably be the last chapter. There might be one more not sure yet. I hope "C" will read soon. Thanks again to all. REMEMBER TURTLES ARE NOT MINE!!! ENJOY!!!

**_Leo's Room..._**

"Oh, my son what has the Shredder done to you to make you so sad?" asked Splinter _to his sleeping son. Donnie walked into the room with his supplies. _"Is Michelangelo, better my son?"

"He has a bad cut to his head, but I think he will wake up soon. It looked a lot worse then what it was thank God. When Raph walked in with Mikey bleeding like that I thought the worst at first." Said Donnie _as he went to Leo's side_. _Donnie began to rinse out the cuts with Peroxide. It was good that Leo was out it would of hurt a lot. He then stitched up the worst cut on Leo's plastron, it was deep, but it was not bleeding that badly. Donnie was surprised that Leo could even of walked with all the blood loss the infection in his body. Leo was really a strong leader. 30 minuets later Donnie was all done the penicillin was in and all the cuts were taken care of. Splinter put his herbs on Leo's bruises and now the waiting game began._

_**Leo's Mind...**_

_Leo was sitting in the dark with his knees to his chin. "_So, this is it. I'm dead. I thought it would be a little more then this." Said Leo to himself.

"Dude it is dark in here." Said a voice

"MIKEY!!!" said Leo _as he jumped up and looked around_.

"Leo, that you? Where are you I can't see nothing in here." Said Mikey from a distance.

"I'll keep talking Mikey follow my voice. God, Mikey I'm glad you're here. I thought this was it and I would be alone forever. I am so sorry I should have been there." Said Leo.

"Leo what are you talking about?" said Mikey as _he stood in front of him._

"When the Elite killed you. I should have been there. I was taking by the Shredder you guys were in the cell with the Elite. I should have been there with you. I could of stopped them Mikey, but I thought it was not real and I couldn't be part of the foot." Said Leo desperately_ wanting Mikey to believe him._

"Leo, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know where I am. Last thing I remember I was with Raph and we were fighting the foot and the Shredder. Then the Shredder grabbed me and that is it." Said Mikey as he looked around.

"I don't understand. That is not how it happened the Elite had you guys and one of them killed you." Said Leo.

"Yo, dude I think you were tricked. Me, Donnie, and Raph were never in a room with the Elite." Said Mikey looking at Leo like he was nuts.

"But, I saw you. It was you I am sure." Said Leo confused.

"Leo, it was a trick. I was with Raph not Donnie. Donnie left the building to get you to the lair. Where are Donnie and Raph?" asked Mikey.

"I don't get it. So, you didn't die?" said Leo.

"Not that I know of. And if this place is death it sucks." Said Mikey.

"No, it can't be if your not dead, then we must be in my mind, or possible yours." Said Leo.

"Why would I be in your mind dude? I think I would stay in my mind." Said Mikey.

"You must be unconscious or something. And I needed someone, so you must have been drawn here." Said Leo.

"Leo, I want to get out of here. I don't like it." Said Mikey.

"Mikey, before we go back, I need to know if you will forgive me?" asked Leo.

"What for?" asked Mikey.

"For not saving you. For letting you die. For everything." Said Leo.

"Leo, I didn't die. I am not dead. So there is nothing to forgive." Said Mikey.

"But, if it was real. I didn't do anything. I failed you, our family, our Sensei. I should have done what the Shredder wanted. I should of joined him then you would not have died." Said Leo.

"Leo, I wouldn't want you to do that. Look bro, I know I'm not the smart one like Donnie or the tough fighter like Raph, or a great leader like you, but I do know something and that is you have to be true to yourself. And I know you Leo, honor is important to you. You did what was right for you, besides it didn't happen so we're cool." Said Mikey.

_Leo was shocked, Mikey the joker, Mikey the prankster, actually took some of Master Splinter's teachings to heart._

"Thanks, Mikey. How about we go home now?" asked Leo

"Yeah, dude, I am starving." Said Mikey.

"Nice to meat you starving, I'm Leo." Said Leo _as he held his hand out._

"Cute, Leo really cute." Said Mikey _as he grabbed Leo's hand and gave him a huge hug._ "Now, lets get out of here and eat."

**_The Lab..._**

"What a rush." Said Mikey from the table.

"MIKEY!!!" said Raph as he rushed to his side. "Your awake your ok. It's about time bonehead. You had me worried it's been 2 days." Said Raph angrily.

"Raph, what are talking about? Where's Leo? He was just here." Said Mikey.

"Mikey Leo's been in his room the whole time. He, ah.. ain't doing so good." Said Raph as he looked away from Mikey.

"What are you talking about dude." Said Mikey _as he began to sit up._

"Hey, don't move. Let me get Donnie, he might not want you to move." Said Raph _as he rushed out the door to Donnie's room. He burst through the door, waking up Donnie. _

"Raph, what the shell are you doing?" said Donnie.

"Don, he's awake." Said Raph.

"Leo's awake?" asked Donnie _as he got up._

"No, Mikey, I think you should check him over see if he's ok. He thought Leo was in the room with him." Said Raph _as they both made their way to the lab_. _There sitting up on the table was Mikey looking a little pale, but up and around._

"Donnie, what the shell is going on. Where's Leo. Raph said he's in his room, but he was with me not too long ago." Said Mikey.

"Easy there Mikey, lay back down. Let me check you over and make sure your ok. How many fingers you see?"

"Three, and I am fine. I just want to talk to Leo about were we where. Come on Donnie let me up and let me go to Leo's room. Raph said he was in his room this whole time. I don't think he would mind if I went to see him." Said Mikey _as he jumped off the table, he swayed slightly and Donnie held him. _"I'm fine, just got up a little too fast. Now I have to see Leo. I want to know what the shell that was." _Mikey went out the lab door and ran to Leo's room. Donnie and Raph stayed in the lab._

"Do you think Mikey should see Leo, Donnie?" asked Raph.

"I think it might help Leo to hear a more happy voice. You know how Mikey can cheer up anybody, well maybe he can do the same for Leo." Said Donnie _as he Raph walked out the lab to their own rooms for some much needed sleep._

Ok this is the second to last chapter. I thought it would be good to know that Mikey was up and around and that Leo was still out. More suspense. I will write more...


	12. Coming Home

Ok, folks this is it. The last chapter to Brother's, I hope you like it. Let me know if I should do other stories..... THE TURTLES ARE NOT MINE! HAVE FUN!!!

_**Leo's Room...**_

_Mikey opened Leo's door and was shocked at what he saw. There lying on the bed was Leo looking like he was dead. He was pale and had a ton of bandages all over him. He looked awful. Mikey didn't understand it, Leo was with him he knew he was, he hugged him and they talked. What the shell happened._

"Leo, Leo you have to listen to me bro. You have to wake up now. You were awake before; at least I think you were. Please Leo don't do this, we need you, please come back like you did last time." Pleaded Mikey _as he sat down on the floor near Leo. _"Leo, we were talking we were ok, you know we're ok. Please, please wake up now bro." _Mikey put his head down to cry and cried himself to sleep at Leo's side. Master Splinter walked in a few minuets later to check on both his wounded sons and was happy to see that Leonardo looked a little better; perhaps Michelangelo's presence in the room was the turning point his son needed. _"Rest my sons tomorrow is another day." Said Splinter _as he closed the door gently behind him to go meditate._

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

_Mikey was just waking up to a great dream. He was surrounded by a whole bunch of pizzas and he was just about to eat one, when he heard a noise. He shook his head and went back to the pizza when he heard it again._ "MIKEY!!" _Mikey jumped out of the dream and stood up._

"What's going on, where'd the pizza go? HUH!!" said Mikey _looking around confused._

"Shh, dunderhead. Let's get out of Leo's room." Said Raph. _Raph and Mikey walked out of Leo's room and walked past Don who was on his way to see Leo._

"Any change Raph?" asked Donnie.

"No, dunderhead here was loud enough to wake him, with his pizza dream again, but nothing happened." Said Raph as _he walked away from Donnie to go to the kitchen._

"Donnie, why isn't he waking up? I don't understand, you fixed him I talked to him." Said Mikey.

"Mikey you never talked to Leo. He was in his room the whole time and you were in the lab. It must have been a dream. As for why he isn't waking up, I don't know. His fever broke last night; the infection is down there is no reason why he is still in this coma. I really don't know and I didn't want to tell Raph this Mikey but it isn't normal. He should of come out of it by now." Said Donnie.

"Maybe he's just sleeping and we need to wake him up. You know, when Leo's it usually takes awhile to wake him. Maybe we just have to make lots of noise." Said Mikey.

"I don't think that's it Mikey, I just don't know." Said Donnie _as he walked off to Leo's room. Donnie closed the door behind him and went to check Leo's vital signs. No shortness of breath, no more infection, temperature normal, heart rate slow, but nothing to worry about. _"Why the shell won't you wake up Leo?" asked Donnie in frustration.

"Your brother needs time to realize what is real and what is trickery." Said a _voice behind Donnie._

"Geez, Sensei you scared me. Don't sneak up on people. What do you mean what is real and what is trickery?" asked Donnie confused.

"Your brother was tricked by the Shredder he saw Michelangelo die, by the Elite Guards hands. He believes he has let everyone of us down. He is fighting with himself now. Michelangelo did indeed speak to Leonardo, in Leonardo's mind, now it is up to Leonardo to decide what is truth, and I believe with your brother's and yourself you can make Leonardo know what is real." Said Sensei.

"Sensei, how would we do that? The only way would be for Leo to wake up and see Michelangelo here with us, but he is not doing this." Said Donnie _as he looked to Leo for confirmation that he was still in a coma. _

"My son, remember not to long ago your stories of his courage helped him thorough rough times. This time I believe the stories must be of love and acceptance." With that said Splinter _left Donatello to his thoughts._

"Geez, Leo what can I tell you to come back. Remember when we were younger and we used to hang out all the time just you and I? We used to pretend we were the only brothers and Mikey and Raph didn't exist. We had a blast ignoring them and they got so angry. Then remember that night Mikey got so mad at us he ran out of the lair, and he didn't come back for an hour. You got so worried that we went after him, you found him right away. You told Mikey how you were sorry and that you would never do that again. You said 'We are brothers and brothers stick together no matter what.' I guess I was kind of mad that now we had to include the others in our games, but you were right. I love all you guys and I don't want to lose you Leo. We need you, so please wake up." Said Donnie _with tears in his eyes_. _Donnie cried silently next to Leo's bed. He didn't hear the door open and Mikey and Raph enter the room._

"Hey Donnie, you ok?" asked Mikey.

"Geez, you scared me. I didn't realize anyone else was here." Said Donnie _as he wiped his eyes._

"Yeah, well we didn't really want to disturb you and all. How's he doing?" asked Raph _as he looked over at Leo, who was still not awake._

"I don't know. He won't wake up and I really don't know why. His wounds are healed no cuts or knocks to his head. I just don't get it. Master Splinter said to give it time, but this is too much time." Said Donnie frustrated.

"Maybe we should do what Splinter says." Said Mikey a little shyly.

"I just don't like not knowing why he won't wake up. I'm afraid if he doesn't wake up soon. He won't at all." Said Donnie _as he looked over to Mikey and Raph._

"He'll be fine Donnie don't talk like that. He just needs time. He needed time before and he needs it now. He got the shell kicked out of him twice in 2 months he just needs time." Said Raph annoyed _that his brother was giving up on Leo so soon._

"You guys talk like he can't hear you. You have to be more careful. Remember last time he heard us, so you have to be positive. Now stop arguing and lets leave Leo to rest." Said Mikey angrily.

"No, don't." said a voice.

"LEO!!" the three brothers exclaimed.

"Hey, I sleep for a little bit and I wake up to arguing. Do I have to separate you guys again." Said a tired Leo.

"Hey, bro how you doing? You ok? Do you need anything?" asked Mikey excitedly.

"I don't know. I am just so tired." Said Leo _as he began to drift again._

"Come on guys lets leave him to get some sleep. We should get Master Splinter to check on him later." Said Raph. "It's good your awake Leo." Said Raph_ as he backed out the door._

"Yeah, bro we missed you." Said Mikey _as he left also_.

"I'm glad your ok Leo. I'll check on you later." Said Donnie _as he too left the room._

_Leo smiled at them and turned over to sleep. He couldn't have had a better family or a better bunch of brothers._

Well that is all folks. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I will hopefully start a new Leo story soon. Thanks for all the reviews I am so glad everyone enjoyed it and didn't make such a big deal out of the impossibilities of the details. I will write soon.


End file.
